


Cookie Run Robopocalypse AU Drabbles

by tuscanaa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cookie Run AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuscanaa/pseuds/tuscanaa
Summary: Most of these are from an ask meme where I create short writings of some backstory based on a word. None of this is in-game canon. It's just my AU stuff.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synthesizing Blood and Organs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496354) by [Local_Hypno_Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit). 



> Coconut is my pre-crumbled Cyborg headcanon. Aloe is He/They. Caramel is Hero Cookie's civillian name.

_“Do androids dream of electric sheep?“_ Aloe asked with a laugh

_“I dunno, do they? You’re the scientist around here.”_

Lemon laid down on a patch of grass with a smirk on his face. The air was warm this time of year. It had been XX years since Aloe and Lemon first met in the field. Lemon had been prepping for one of his track meets and decided to take a picnic break with his best friend.

_“Hey! We’re here!”_ Another one of Lemon’s friends called from afar. It was Caramel and Coconut arriving with beverages and sandwiches.

The four of them sat on the ground, chatting and eating like close friends. It was days like these that made Lemon happy to be around people. Normally, he was locked up in his house with the other citrus squad.

_“Honestly, I haven’t relaxed this much in forever! It kinda feels unreal, y’know?”_ Coconut laughed to themselves.

The other two seemed to laugh too.

That remark made Lemon think.

The sky seemed too peaceful at the moment. It felt like something was weirdly wrong here.

Lemon felt his arm and caused a static feeling throughout his entire body.

He dropped his sandwich onto the ground and his optics started seeing a grainy overlay that just got worse and worse. His hand sparked and his electricity got uncontrollable. It shot through his body like pins and needles. He got up and ran away to not harm his friends. He didn’t know where he was going, but he was trying to find somewhere safe from others. He was hyperventilating and his entire body was shaking. He could barely see through the grainy overlay his body was giving, but he saw the sky turn black and his pathway started to break under him into a black void.

Lemon tried running back, but it was no use, and the ground gave way under his feet. He closed his eyes tightly and braced for some sort of impact.

His optics shot open a few moments later. He was in the lab. Aloe was next to him with a confident expression.

“I knew those medical professionals were lying,” Aloe murmured under his breath.


	2. Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Jellyco does a Think inside of a hero's dark lab. ||

The cold metal operating table was Jellyco’s new home now. Wires were exposed, chunks of metal were all over the place, oil was on the floor, and the basement was dark and cold.

The TV displayed and emitted an array of different colors and sounds. Jellyco could see it very well. He wasn’t able to move while on this table, so he might as well watch the TV and gain information from it. 

Caramel was in the dark about Jellyco’s sentience. He always shut himself off when Caramel was nearby because he was still hurt about being forced into this monstrosity of a robotic vessel. He was not a robot anymore. He was an android–with emotions and free-thinking mind you.

On the TV, a lone scientist was present. He was talking about how robots weren’t advanced enough to even consider them human-like. There was a mention of a cyborg receiving unwanted augmentations.

Another specimen, a DJ who was good with people and had a way with lights. Were they…? Were they like him? They had a visor, sharp teeth, and seemingly uncomfortable with being asked so many questions. Wings too. Could these be unwanted alterations?

Jellyco saved such memories in his database. After all, Caramel was coming back from being upstairs. It was time to shut down again.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon aloe gay

In the starlight, Lemon and Aloe sat on the grass outside. It was a little brisk, but it was still warm enough to enjoy the weather without a jacket.

A shooting star up above flew past them. Their eyes only getting a last-second glimpse at it.

It was nights like these that made the two realize how close they were. Aloe was wondering if he was harboring feelings much more than just friendship…

Aloe felt Lemon’s hand on top of his and his face grew flushed, although it wasn’t noticeable in the night. He smiled and felt himself feel somewhat melty on the inside. Literally and figuratively. He wished that he could spend the rest of his time on Earth with this wonderful individual.

“You know, Lemon… I wish upon a star that nothing bad happens to you…”


	4. Interstellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically! aloe lemon gay time

“…Aren’t the cosmos wonderful, Lemon?”

In the vast darkness of space, a lone spaceship was sailing across the universe. Nothing but two figures stood on said ship, and nothing outside the ship could have separated the two at all.

The atmosphere was perfect.

The ship’s lights were dimmed to amplify the distant stars’ lights. The mechanical whirring of the ship was quiet, and one of the figure’s mechanical body was also humming softly in contentment.

Lemon piped up and looked at Aloe.

“…Yeah… It’s much more peaceful here than it is on Earth.” Lemon hummed lightheartedly.

Aloe put their arm around Lemon before getting closer to him. This certainly was more peaceful than it was on Earth.

“Lemon…” The scientist started while looking outside into the deep vastness of space, “do you ever consider that there might be other lifeforms out there other than NeoAzuls…?

There was a bit of silence between the two of them. Lemon’s expression went somewhat blank before starting to think about this question.

“I mean, probably, considering that I would have never guessed that NeoAzullians existed until they showed up and tried to take over Earth.” He looked back at Aloe before looking back into the stars. He held their hand gently. “Who knows, Al, there could be an alien species that worships a giant eyeball for all we know.”

“That’s… oddly specific.”

“I know, but something like that would never be realistic.”

“You never know, Lem.”

The two laughed softly as they continued to cuddle in their peaceful little spaceship.


	5. Glitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cookiedroid more like evildroid.  
> basically cookiedroid is jealous and being manipulative and Bad

The cookie kingdom was a very peculiar one for the AI. Their eyes were set on a certain mechanic they had ensnared within their ecosystem. Why would he ever want out of their grasp?

It was only recently that they had been thinking this way. They did not want to be left alone like they were back on Bluestar. The inside of the cyberspace was so vast, cold, and generally not a happy place to be in for them. This mechanic of theirs… he would help them escape the cyberspace.

A phone’s screen lit up quite brightly with a notification.

_“Are you available to help me and Lemon with an experiment later today? I promise that it does not involve any sort of unethical practices. It mostly just involves math.”_

V.Aloe.

The AI frowned and stomped their foot on the virtual taskbar. How dare V.Aloe attempt to take away their mechanic?

Their mechanic shall not leave this “ecosystem” they have created. Not again.

Cookiedroid’s body glitched out in red as they sneered at V.Aloe’s text. They promptly moved from the computer they were sitting in onto the phone and decided to delete the text. It most likely wouldn’t be suspicious if they did it anyway since Caramel was a recluse.

**“This cannot continue. Not anymore.”**


End file.
